guns_gore_cannoli_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Frankie the Fly
Frank, better known by his nickname Frankie The Fly '''or simply '''Frankie is a a former WW1 soldier turned mobster, who serves as the main antagonist of both Guns, Gore and Cannoli games. Biography A self-proclaimed war hero, who had been employed by both Mr. Belluccio as his personal pilot (for a blimp he acquired from the army) and the Bonninos as an errand runner, Frankie The Fly had, throughout his employment, schemed to take all of Mr. Belluccio's fortune for himself and to get even with everyone who had wronged him. One day, he discovered the secret lab below Thugtown, in which an experiment had been conducted by the U.S government to poison the alcohol-making ingredients in order to end the bootlegging activities once and for all. Unfortunately, the poison had some side-effects unapproved, as it not only killed, but also caused zombification. This lead to the government shutting down the project and withdrawing all the funds from the lead scientist. Seeing a different potential in the poison, Frankie offered to pay the creator, if he were produced even more of the poison. After the scientist made the ordered amount, Frankie revealed that he had never planned to pay him, instead, with the help of his own subordinates, he now forced him to continue the manufacture of poison and on Saint Patrick's Day, he spiked the local breweries with it, intending to take out the entire city, including both gangs, to take Mr. Belluccio's millions and to get revenge on both for the way they treated him, while the destruction of the city would create the "perfect diversion", allowing him to escape everyone being none the wiser. Unbeknownst to Frankie, all of the crime families only drank imported alcohol and when St. Patrick's day arrived, everyone except for the mobsters was infected by the local liquor, safe for some home-brewers and abstainers. Realising his mistake, he sought protection from the rivalling Bonnino family, but thinking he was simply having a panicky fit, they rejected him and his warning. As it became clearer that the town wasn't dealing with a normal riot, the two crime families barricaded themselves in their respective bases of operation, with both having the common goal of getting out alive. Bonnino boss Sonny, remembering Frankie's ramblings, kidnapped him, believing he had more knowledge on the outbreak and might even have been involved. Just as they were threatening him with torture, he was saved by Vinnie Cannoli who killed Sonny and his goons and freed Frankie. Frankie informed Vinnie about the way out of the city, the blimp of Mr. Belluccio and had Vinnie help him get past a US army stronghold erected by the bridge, which was rigged with dynamite as a last-ditch effort to prevent the spreading of the infection. After Vinnie lowered the bridge, Frankie lights the dynamite and crosses the bridge by himself, telling the former that he no longer needed his help, intending to also take Vinnie's payment. After making his way to the Belluccio estate, Frankie claimed that Vinnie was mad and was going to go after the Belluccios. Mr. Belluccio calls his one of his lieutenants and ordered him to prevent him from reaching the top of the tower at all costs. Right as he puts down the receiver, Frankie shoots Mr. Belluccio and prepares to leave in his blimp, but not before loading it with Mr. Belluccio's fortune. Despite Frankie's efforts, Vinnie does reach the tower and catches Frankie as he is about to fly off. Frankie lays out his entire plan to Vinnie, revealing all he had planned everything from the beginning, with Vinnie unintentionally fixing his plan's only flaw: the gangsters, he had failed to kill, who Vinnie conveniently got rid off. Frankie utilises everything he has starting by shooting at him, while lobbing grenades and then shooting at him with the blimp's weaponry, but all to no avail, as Vinnie weakens him enough and jumps him as he tries to flee with the blimp. After beating him savagely, Frankie pleads for Vinnie to spare him, reasoning that he is the only one who can operate the blimp. Vinnie simply replies that he'll figure it out on his own, sarcastically asks how he thinks he'll fly without the blimp and throws Frankie out into the gassed town. He falls down screaming, which ceases as an audible splat is heard. Vinnie admits Frankie's plan wasn't actually all that bad as he successfully flies out of Thugtown with Mr. Belluccio's fortune. Frankie.Torture.jpg|Frankie captured by the Bonino's Frankie.Assasinate.jpg|Frankie killing Bellucio Frankie.fall.jpg|Frankie falling to his "Death" Gun, Gore and Cannoli 2 In 1944, 16 years after the events in Thugtown, it is revealed that he survived the fall by grabbing onto the blimp's anchor and was able to jump to safety when it passed a building, then survived the gas by scavenging gas masks from the dead soldiers. Adopting the moniker of the "Dark Don", he took what the remained of the ZombiePoison and made a fortune from selling to the Nazi as a biological weapon. As this time, he needed Vinnie's blood to create the antidote for the poison since Vinnie was the only person that was immune to the poison. Once he'd had the antidote, he would spread the poison worldwide and become the most powerful man in the world as the sole owner of the antidote. After Vinnie disposed of all his Nazi associates and his treacherous friend Joe, Vinnie confronted Frankie and defeated him in a fight as he controlled the heavily armed Hanebu-V. Vinnie finally killed him once and for all by throwing him into the shredder pit in which he was shredded into pieces. Vinnie escaped the base with a Hanebu-V and eventually crash-landed in Roswell. Dark.Don.jpg|"Dark Don" with commander Wienerschnitzel Dark.Don.reveal.jpg|"Dark Don" revealing himself to be Frankie Category:Gangsters Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Guns Gore & Cannoli Category:Guns Gore & Cannoli 2 Category:Traitorous Bastards Category:Belluccio Gang Category:Deceased